<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pitch Meeting by Jaune_Chat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455546">Pitch Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat'>Jaune_Chat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020, M/M, Multi, Past Brainwashing, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers comes to Rumlow with an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hydra Holiday Trash Party Gift Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pitch Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reverend/gifts">The_Reverend</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to buckybleeds and brighteyed-jill for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rumlow’s face split into an ugly grin as the Asset sank to his knees with perfect obedience at Rogers’ command.  </p><p>“Well then, looks like someone found the fun passwords in that book,” he said, burn-scarred face turning his already terrible smile into a twisted leer.</p><p>Rogers shrugged, gauntleted hand in the Asset’s hair, gripping it tight to show the kneeling man’s lack of reaction to the pain.  “Might as well get full use out of him.  Nothing of what I remember’s left but the face, so I figured I should have a little fun in the meantime.”</p><p>Rumlow shot him a sharp glance, eyebrow barely quirked amidst his burn scars.  Rogers answered the unspoken question.</p><p>“Bucky died in 1945.  Whatever was left of the Bucky I knew was gone at the hands of Zola and his assistants seventy-odd years ago.  I’m not going to blame you for taking company equipment for a joyride.  Pissed me off a lot at the time, but I can adapt.  Besides, you guys have to admit that your PR is terrible.  You should have stuck with the soft sell instead of going full hostile takeover.  Then you wouldn’t look like roadkill jerky.”</p><p>Rumlow’s expression tightened into a grimace and he shot a glance sideways at Rollins.  He nodded minutely, and Rumlow swung his eyes back to Rogers.</p><p>“So that’s why you’re crawling back to us, helmet in hand?” Rumlow asked, sneer back in place.</p><p>“No, because you need me.  I’m the beloved national icon, and I’m tired of the nation getting fucked sideways by you and every poser idiot with too much money and shitty ideas.  You guys have a few good plans to get everyone everything they need to not just survive, but thrive, but you have no chance of implementing them now because you don’t have enough force for a full armed takeover, and don’t have enough leverage behind the scenes anymore to do it quietly.  You need me as your face.  I’m not crawling, Rumlow.  I’m here for my seat at the table.  The Asset is a good-faith gesture.  I’ve got his key words now, and I can use him anyway I want him.  That includes setting him on the Hydra higher-ups if they try to pull shit on me.  Or I can sweeten the pot instead.  Depends on what your answer is, right now.”  </p><p>Another tug on his hair, and the Asset’s eyes snapped up and his gaze focused on Rumlow, muscles tensing.  Even from that position, he could probably kill Rumlow before he or anyone else could stop him.  There were more ways of controlling the Asset than just simple verbal commands, and Rogers could have given it a number of scenarios and how to react if something happened.  More than likely, he had; Steve Rogers was not a stupid man.</p><p>“What about your little super-pals?”</p><p>Rogers shrugged.  “You run stuff under my name, get me to get the others to back it, and they’ll work with you without even realizing it.  A little less obvious goose-stepping and you probably would have had things going your way already, but somebody got impatient and Fury got suspicious.”</p><p>Rumlow and the others didn’t look entirely convinced, but he also didn’t try to go for his gun and shoot either of them, so that was a plus.</p><p>“Sounds nice, but I’m still not convinced.  Need to see some proof you’re ready to do what it takes.”  His eyes drifted down towards the Asset, but Rogers interrupted him before Rumlow could speak.</p><p>“You want me to fuck him, mess him up, show you I can use someone as hard as they need to be used, right?”  Rogers rolled his eyes.  “Sure.  Fine.  Knew you were gonna ask that anyways.  You’ve got no imagination, Brock.”</p><p>Rollins very slightly smirked while Rumlow pouted a little that Rogers had spoiled his speech. </p><p>With no further hesitation, Rogers unbuckled his uniform pants and tugged the Asset in front of him.  Without further prompting, the Asset sought out Rogers’ dick and put it in his mouth, sucking and laving with his tongue to encourage Rogers’ erection.  Rogers looked steadily back at Rumlow as he rapidly grew hard under the Asset’s ministrations.  Another tug at his hair and the Asset stilled, and Rogers began to fuck deeply down his throat with no concern for the Asset’s breathing, clearly just chasing his own goal.  Fingers buried in the Asset’s locks, Rogers skull-fucked him fast and brutally, ignoring the tears and snot being smeared down the Asset’s face, reactions forced from him by Rogers’ unrelenting strength. </p><p>Rumlow was staring at the two with eyes that glittered with interest and arousal, flicking between the Asset’s mouth being stretched around Rogers’ dick, and the fact that after getting Rogers free from his clothes, the Asset has clasped his hands behind his back, just as he used to.</p><p>“Oh, he remembers how it’s done, doesn’t he?” Rumlow said, and Rogers shot him a quick glance before going back to the Asset, renewing his grip on the long dark locks like he never wanted to leave that warm, tight space.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>Steve stared back at Bucky with disbelief.  “No.  Bucky, I never want you to have to do that.”  He could barely get the words out, he had been so shocked at Bucky’s suggestion, never mind that he hadn’t been able to think of another way to get into Rumlow’s Hydra cell that didn’t involve a lot more firepower and personnel than would be wise to use.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It’s a guaranteed invitation through the front door, Steve,” Bucky said with impeccable logic.  “Rumlow won’t be able to resist seeing you personally, but he’ll be damn sure to cover his bets. He’s going to want proof, and if you don’t give it to him…  You’ll be able to take him out, but he’ll have rigged the room to blow, or have followers out there ready to start something awful if they don’t get a signal from him, or something else just as bad.  Look, I give you the words, I’ll go to sleep.  You do whatever you need to convince him you’ve turned.  I won’t remember, and I’ll heal up clean.  Once you’ve gotten him convinced you’re genuine, you can spike their system with the virus Nat made for us, and we can burn the rest to the ground.”</i>
</p><p><i>“I don’t want to use you,” Steve said, and his eyes said more.  </i>I don’t want to lose you, not to the Asset, not to being someone who would do those things to you.<i></i></p><p>
  <i>Steve didn’t yet realize that just by being who he was to Bucky was more than enough.  For being with Steve, Bucky would have endured his seventy years of brainwashed hell a hundred times over.  Besides, Rumlow was not going to have time to get creative as he did during long downtime between missions.  And even if he did, it was worth it to bring down more of Hydra.  Even Steve could agree with that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You aren’t using me.  We’re using what they know about us against them.”  Bucky could see the beginnings of softening in Steve’s conviction, and got ready to argue all night if necessary.</i>
</p><p><i>Because this mission </i>was<i> necessary.  Cutting off communication between the Hydra commanders (because their idea of “cells” was far less isolated than Bucky remembered from French resistance cells during the war; these modern guys couldn’t go six hours without their precious phones) would give SHIELD a good window to clean out those cells with minimal casualties, plus give them captives and tech they could squeeze for more information.  Natasha had said that was critical.  Sam would be leading one of those teams.  Bucky and Steve were the only ones that could do this without alerting the remaining Hydra network.</i></p><p>
  <i>“We have to get this done, Steve,” Bucky said, and Steve finally bowed his head in acquiescence, his expression a study in devastation. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What do I need to do?” he asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bucky kept his expression perfectly neutral as he replied, “Your worst.”</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>“Yeah, look at that.  Just takes it and doesn’t talk back.  Fuck, that was nice after a long day of shoveling your shit, Rogers,” Rumlow said.  He glanced back at Rollins, who just nodded in agreement, a smirk on his face.  “Had it out a few times while we were assigned to you, and getting what a man needed without having to go through all the bullshit, that was a nice perk.”  Rumlow lurked a little closer as Steve drove himself deep and held himself there, cutting off the Asset’s air.  The Asset swallowed a few times around Rogers’ dick as he came up to the end of its air, choking, but didn’t fight, just let itself turn blue.</p><p>“Fuck, I always loved that about it.  You could practically fuck it to death, and it’d spring back like a blow-up doll,” Rumlow said, hands twitching.</p><p>Rogers pulled back just enough for the Asset to breathe again, and gestured at Rumlow and Rollins sharply.  “You two need an engraved invitation?”</p><p>“Hell no,” Rumlow said, as the Asset arranged itself on its knees.  Rumlow yanked its pants down enough to bare its ass, and laughed at the large plug that was revealed.  “What’s this?  Prepping your boy for a party?”</p><p>Rogers’ return gaze was bland beneath cheeks flushed with pleasure at the feel of the Asset’s mouth.  “You think I came here as a joke?  I don’t want to have to deal with the mess afterwards.  Besides, by the end of the night I’ll need the plug to get any friction.”  He punctuated his words with a few lazy thrusts down the Asset’s throat as Rumlow and Rollins raised their eyebrows, looking impressed.</p><p>“Good. Don’t want to have to work him open; he’s always so damn tight.  Used to have to crack him open with the batons before you could get in there,” Rumlow said.  </p><p>He grabbed the plug and yanked it out, taking his eyes off of Rogers for the enticing sight of the Asset’s gaping ass.  Laughing, he opened his own pants, stroking himself hard and then plunging into the Asset’s lubed hole with a groan of satisfaction.  Rollins was watching the whole thing avidly, drifting closer to watch the action with parted lips.  Rogers looked down at the Asset and pumped his hips a few last times, emptying himself down its throat before pulling back with a sigh.</p><p>“You’re up, Rollins,” Rogers said.  </p><p>Nothing loathe, Rollins pushed away from the table and had his own dick free in seconds, shoving it past the Asset’s parted lips with a soft curse.  Rumlow and Rollins fought for a few seconds before finding a mutual rhythm that wasn’t going to risk either of their equipment, fingers hooked into the Asset’s jaw and hips, pulling it back and forth against them in a see-saw motion.</p><p>Rogers tucked himself away, watching the two Hydra members fuck into the Asset with casual, familiar cruelty, their hands finding sore spots easily, shifting themselves to find the best angles to pleasure themselves with its body.  Rumlow was laughing, short bursts in time with his thrusts into the Asset’s ass, clearly pleased to have a reliable piece of equipment back in the stable.</p><p>Steve leaned back on the table, one hand brushing Rollins’ phone, depositing the tiny microchip stuck to his glove that would spike the tech with Natasha’s virus.  All they’d need was one call, one text, one message of any sort, and the Hydra network would be exposed.  And with what they’d just seen, heard, and done, Rollins and Rumlow be <i>racing</i> to tell other members of Hydra about what they’d be doing at the next meeting.</p><p>A low growl heralded Rumlow’s release, followed a few seconds later by Rollins grunting as he came down the Asset’s throat, ignoring its lack of air with the ease of long practice.</p><p>“God <i>damn</i>, that wasn’t bad,” Rumlow said, panting a little as he slowly stood up, hitching up his pants.  Rollins continued to hold himself inside the Asset’s mouth, eking out the last little bit of his orgasm with shallow thrusts that forced tears from the Asset’s eyes.  “Gonna be nice to have that back on tap.”  He smacked the Asset’s ass like it was the stock of a reliable rifle, and finished buckling his belt.</p><p>Steve was suddenly <i>there</i>, right in Rumlow’s space, making him freeze in place, clearly expecting a trick.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s gonna be great,” Rogers said, his voice calm and even.  “World’s gonna be a better place.  Go do whatever you need to do; I gotta run the Asset through decontamination.  No idea where you assholes have been.”</p><p>“Ha!” Rumlow barked.  “Right, you wait here while I get the boys to escort you.  When we get back, we’ll talk some more.  Maybe give the rest of the crew a little R&amp;R, put the Asset through its paces a bit.”</p><p>“Whatever.  I just want to get this done before Hydra fucks things up anymore than they already have.”</p><p>Rumlow snorted and stalked out of the room, Rollins behind him, the heavy door locking Steve and the Asset inside, deep within the Hydra compound.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>Steve came to a halt as he reached the end of what he’d say to Rumlow one more time, what he’d encourage him and anyone with him to do to Bucky- to the Asset, to prove his story was true.  He’d woven together what he remembered from Hydra, from Rumlow, from what people like that would want to hear from him.  They’d want the worst version of him, because they couldn’t imagine anything better.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Think they’ll buy it?” Steve said, trying to put off the coming moment as long as possible.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I know they will, hook, line, and sinker.”  Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand in reassurance, before nodding at him, squaring his shoulders.  “Put me under.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Steve took a steadying breath and firmly said the words, the pronunciation crisp and clear and relentless.  Bucky grimaced, but didn’t fight them, not with his eyes fixed on Steve until they finally slid into a thousand-yard stare.  The Asset took a step back, coming to a rest position next to him, eyes blank and void of everything but duty.</i>
</p><p>--</p><p>Alone, Rogers waited for Rumlow and Rollins to come back.  The Asset stood next to him, quickly rearranging its clothing until it was ready to serve once more, everything else quickly forgotten.</p><p>And Steve wished beyond hope that there could have been a set of words for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>